ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kevin Conroy
thumb|250px|Este es Kevin ConroyKevin Conroy (nacido el 30 de Noviembre de 1955 en la localidad de Westbury, Nueva York, Estado Unidos) es un actor de voz, que aprendió el arte de la actuación vocal junto al profesor de artes vocales y actor John Houseman. Kevin se hizo conocido por hacer la voz de Batman en muchas serie animadas, como Batman (1992), Batman: la Máscara del Fantasma (1993) y La Liga de la Justicia (2001) y varias de las películas de el mismo. También hizo su voz en algunos videojuegos. Vida temprana Nacido en Westbury, New York, Conroy se mudó a Westport, Connecticut cuando tenía 11 años. Se trasladó a New York en 1973 cuando recibió una beca para la famosa división de drama de Juilliard, donde le dictó clases John Houseman y donde compartió su cuarto con Robin Williams y, el futuro Superman, Christopher Reeve. En 1978, después de graduarse de Juilliard, hizo un tour con The Acting Company (La Compañía de Actores), el grupo de actores de Juilliard, y, en 1979, él fue en el tour nacional de Ira Levin Deathtrap. Carrera En 1980, decidió probar suerte en la TV y se mudó a California. Él consiguió trabajo en la telenovela Another World. Se asoció con el teatro Old Globe Theatre en San Diego, California, donde participó en producciones como Hamlet y A Midsummer Night's Dream. De 1980 a 1985, actuó en una variedad de clásicos contemporáneos y piezas teatrales, entre ellas la producción de Broadway Eastern Estándar y Lolita . En 1984, desempeñó el papel principal en Hamlet, exactamente en el New York Shakespeare Festival. Regresó a la televisión en 1985 la película de televisión Pacto, y tiene una función en otro drama diurno de jabón, Search for Tomorrow. Fue una serie regular en Ohara en 1987, y en Tour of Duty de 1987 a 1988, antes de comenzar en una serie de películas de televisión. También ha sido estrella invitada en: Cheers, Dinastía, Search for Tomorrow, y Matlock. Él aterrizó cerca de la parte de Joe Hackett en la NBC sitcom Wings , pero perdió a Tim Daly (que más tarde expresó su coincidencia Superman De El BM 's serie animada Superman: La Serie Animada). La voz de Batman Conroy es mejor conocido por el público como la voz de Batman en el DC Animated Universe (Mundo Animado de DC), un papel que ocupó durante más de 15 años. En primer lugar actuando en Batman: La Serie Animada (1992-1995), Conroy regresa al papel más tarde en la serie; The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999), Batman del futuro (1999-2001), Liga de la Justicia (2001-2004) y Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada (2004-2006). El ejercicio de su cargo en la función incluye también las películas animadas Batman: la Máscara del fantasma( 1993), Batman & Sr Freeze: SubZero (1998), Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000), Batman: el Misterio de Batwoman (2003) y Batman: Gotham Knight (2008). Por último, apareció como estrella invitada en Superman: La Serie Animada, Static Shock y El Proyecto Zeta. En un recuento de actuaciones que incluye episodios, películas, apariciones como invitado y como la voz de Batman, Conroy ha interpretado al personaje más veces que Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney, y Christian Bale, incluso más que todos ellos juntos. Además, también hicieron un parque temático de Batman donde el ponía la voz para el personaje, situada en el Warner Bros. Movie World de Queensland, Australia. Conroy también le puso la voz a Batman junto a Mark Hamill como El Joker y Jason Hillhouse como Dick Grayson en un extra en forma de storyboard para la edición especial en DVD del 2005 de la película Batman (1989) dirigida por Tim Burton. Esta escena hablaba sobre el origen de Robin, que no a apareció en la película porque los productores pensaron que estaba fuera de lugar en la trama de la película. Como el resto de los actores principales de La Liga de la Justicia/La Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, Conroy no participó en el lanzamiento de la película del 2008 de Bruce Timm: La Liga de la Justicia: La Nueva Frontera, aunque Timm dice que Conroy volverá para las producciones animadas de DC. Poco después, Conroy regresó como la voz de Batman para la miniserie animada Batman: Gotham Knight, que toma lugar cronológicamente entre dos películas con personas reales; Batman inicia y su secuela, El caballero de la noche. En 2009 también volvió a tomar el papel de Batman en la película animada "Superman/Batman: Enemigos Públicos". En el año de 2012, salió la película animada Justice League: Doom, donde presta nuevamente su voz en el personaje de Batman, la cual esta basada en la miniserie JLA: Torre de Babel (del creador Dwayne McDuffie, a quien se le recuerda al final de esta película). Filmografía * Batman: Arkham City (2011; videojuego) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * DC Universe Online (2011; videojuego online) - Batman * Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009; videojuego) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Alien X/Incurseano * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * The Batman (2006; serie de TV) - John Grayson (Estrella invitada; episodio: "A Matter of Family") * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003; videojuego) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Lords of EverQues] (2003; videojuego) - Lord Palasa * Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (2003; videojuego) - Lord Jack/Cleaner/Commando * Liga de la Justicia / Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada (2001-2006; Serie animada) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (2001; videojuego) - Fisherman * Batman: Vengeance (2001; videojuego) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Batman del Futuro: El Regreso del Guasón (2000) - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Batman del futuro (1999-2001; Serie de TV) - Bruce Wayne * Crusaders of Magic and Light (1999; video game) - ? * Batman & Sr. Frío: Bajo Cero - (1998) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman (1997-1999; serie animada) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * The Office (1995; serie de TV) - Steve Gillman * Island City (película para TV) (1994; película para TV) - Col. Tom Valdoon * Batman La máscara del fantasma - (1993; película animada) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Batman: La Serie Animada (1992-1995; Serie animada) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Rachel Gunn, R.N. (1992; Serie de TV) - Dr. David Dunkle * Chain of Desire (1992) - Joe * The Secret Passion of Robert Clayton (1992; película para TV) - Hunter Roy Evans * Battle in the Errogenous Zone (1992; película para TV) - Mondo Ray * Hi, Honey - I'm Dead (1991; película para TV) - Brad Stadler * The Face of Fear (1990; película para TV) - Frank Dwight Bollinger * So Proudly We Hail (1990; película para TV) - Francis Crosby * Killer Instinct (1988; película para TV) - Dr. Steven Nelson * Tour of Duty (1987-1988; serie de TV) - Capt. Rusty Wallace * O'hara (1987; TV series) - Capt. Lloyd Hamilton * Dynasty (1985-1986; película para TV) - Bart Fallmont * Covenant (1985; película para TV) - Stephen * Search For Tomorrow (1984-1985; película para TV) - Chase Kendall * George Washington (1984; miniserie de TV) - John Laurens * Kennedy (1983; miniserie de TV) - Ted Kennedy * Born Beautiful (1982; película para TV) - Stan * Another World (1980-1981; película para TV) - Jerry Grove #2 * How To Pick Up Girls! (1978; película para TV) - Cantinero Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Equipo de producción